Magic and Melody
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Toya, Yukito, Tomoyo, and Kero-chan are going to the beach in Japan for the summer, where they will meet the mermaid princesses. What will happen? New adventures, new friends, and the discovery of the captive red mermaid princess. New enemies related to mythology and a new mermaid princess joined in the fun. Find out more in Magic and Melody. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Hi everyone. This is my second fanfic for those who might know me and it is the crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Mermaid Melody. For those who don't know me, I am YellowPearl07. I hope you like this first chapter and will like more. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dream

-Sakura's House-

In Tomoeda, Japan, Kinomoto Sakura is sleeping in her room. It has been three months since she has captured the HOPE card and she is twelve years old. She is having a strange dream about a mysterious girl...

**-Dream-**

In her dream, Sakura saw a girl with beautiful, long, crimson hair. Her hair is let down in natural loose curls. The girl is wearing a red sea shell top and has a ruby red tail. A red sea shell necklace hangs around her neck. The girl has the appearance of an eleven year old.

"Ano...who are you?" Sakura asked.

The girl looked at Sakura sadly. No words came out when she opened her mouth to speak. Instead, Sakura heard the girl's voice speaking to her though her head. It was telepathy. "Help me. My name is Ema, the red mermaid princess. Please...help...me." she pleaded before she disappear from Sakura's dream.

-**Dream Ends-**

-Morning-

The alarm clock rang and Sakura hit it to stop. She then went back to sleep until she hastily grabbed the clock.

"Eh?" she stared at the clock, before realizing what time it is. "HOE!" she screamed as the bottom drawer of her desk opened to reveal the sleeping Cerberus.

"Ohayō." he said tiredly as he rubs his eyes.

"Kero-chan, why didn't you wake me up? We might be late for our vacation!" Sakura yelled.

"Because...I thought you remembered that you set your alarm clock early so that you won't wake up late." Kero pointed out.

"Eh?" Sakura stopped what she's doing and looked at her alarm clock again. It says six o' clock. "Oh, gomen Kero-chan." Sakura apologized.

'I might as well change and have breakfast early.' Sakura thought.

She changed from her pajamas into a new dress her grandfather gave her. It is a light shade of pink like cherry blossoms. The top has a red ribbon tied into a neat bow at the front with others at the rim of the skirt. She is putting on white leggings and took out a pair of pink slippers. Sakura then took out her two scrunchies with tiny red balls from the top drawer but did not put them on. She was going to wear them at a different time. She then took out her Sakura Cards and put them in a her blue pocket bag where she will wear it throughout her vacation. Her star key necklace hangs around her neck. She took her suitcase that she packed last night and went downstairs.

-Kitchen-

In the kitchen, she saw her onii-chan working in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Ohayō!" she replied happily.

"Ohayō, kaijū." Toya replied smirking.

"I am not a monster!" Sakura shouted.

Toya then gave Sakura her breakfast as she sit in her seat. "Yeah right, kaijū." he teased.

Sakura was annoyed but she decide that it was not best to say anything. So she ate her food with annoyance on her face. Once she was finished, she heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." she exclaimed.

She opened the door to see Tomoyo, her best friend, and Syaoran, her boyfriend. Tomoyo is wearing a yellow dress with her long, black hair tied in a side ponytail by a yellow ribbon. She is wearing black slippers and white gloves. She is carrying a suitcase and a camera bag on her. Syaoran is wearing an orange shirt and black pants. He brought with him a black suitcase.

When Toya came to check, he gave Syaoran that usually face of disgust.  
"Omae." he said to Syaoran in a hostile tone.

"Ohayō!" Yukito suddenly came in.

"Ah, Yukito." Sakura exclaimed.

"So when do we leave?" Tomoyo questioned.

"When we are finished here and when father is finished packing. Anyway come in." Toya said begrudgingly to Syaoran. He walked in making a face at Toya until everyone went to the living room.

-Living Room-

"So Sakura-chan, did you sleep well last night?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well..." Sakura trailed off as she remembered that dream she had. "I had a weird one." she replied.

"A weird one?" Kero suddenly burst in.

"Hoe!" Sakura shouted in surprised. "Kero-chan!"

"Oh. Yo Tomoyo and...kid." Kero replied to both Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Anyway, so what is this weird dream, Sakura?" he turned to faced the girl.

"Well...I saw this girl or mermaid with beautiful red hair. She asked me for help." Sakura answered.

"Did she mentioned who she is or why she needs help?" Syaoran asked.

"She said that she is the red mermaid princess, um...I think she said her name is Ema." Sakura replied.

Before anyone else can asked more, Toya came in. Kero quickly posed as a stuff animal and sat on Sakura's lap.

"Sakura, father said he's finished packing. We can get into the car now." he said.

"Hai!" Sakura replied.

"Looks like we can finally go." Tomoyo giggled.

-Outside-

Everyone went into the van as Fujitaka put everyone's suitcases behind the large trunk of the vehicle. Sonomi was gladly to lend Fujitaka the van so that Sakura can have plenty of space for her friends. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran sit in the back, Toya and Yukito sit in the middle, and Fujitaka sit in the front with an extra seat to spare.

The van has two glass walls at all three section of the vehicle. Tomoyo pressed the button, rolling up the glass wall in front of them so Fujitaka, Yukito, and Toya won't hear their conversation.

"Sakura-chan, do you think that this dream could mean that a new enemy is coming?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know." Sakura admit. It is true that when she dreams, it would predicted the future, but this one was different. "This dream doesn't feel like it is showing the future, more like what is going to happen now." Sakura replied.

"This girl...she asked for your help. I think whoever her enemy is will become ours if we meet them." Kero replied in a serious tone. Syaoran stayed quiet.

'The red mermaid princess...could she be...' he thought.

"Syaoran?" Sakura called his name in concern.

"It's nothing." he replied. "Just...I heard of this princess before." he said.

"Eh? Where?" Sakura asked.

"Back when I was in Hong Kong, my mother told me about a mermaid princess that lives between the Indian and the two Pacific oceans. Because she lives between those oceans, her kingdom is close to my hometown. But then one day, she disappeared. Mother told me that the red mermaids and their princess are considered unknown or non existent since no other mermaids found the kingdom. But they exist, mother felt the princess' power." Syaoran explained. Toya knocked on the glass wall and Tomoyo rolled down the shield.

"Oi, what are you three talking about." he questioned.

"Um, um, we're talking about um..." Sakura stammered, trying to find a good excuse.

"We were talking about how we are going to spend our vacation." Tomoyo covered for Sakura.

"I see..." Toya replied, still a bit suspicious, but took the excuse.

"Well, we're almost there. So the three of you can have your fun once we find a place to stay." Yukito smiled.

"I think I found the perfect place to stay in." Fujitaka replied.

He parked at a place called the Peri Peri Hotel. Everyone got out of the car and took their suitcases out of the van. Kero was laying on Sakura's shoulders. They walked into the hotel to find the manger.

"Ohayō. How are you doing?" asked the manger. She has dark purple hair that's tied into a spiky ponytail and has blue eyes. She is in her hotel outfit. "My name is Nikora and I'll be your manger." she added.

"It is nice to meet you Nikora-san." Tomoyo replied.

"How many people will it be?" Nikora asked.

"Six." Fujitaka answered.

"Alright." Nikora replied as she took two keys and gave it to them. "One for the adults and the other for the children. Wait for a sec, alright?" she said. She then turned to look upstairs. "Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, come down stairs right now and help the guest carry their luggage!" she bossed them.

"Hai!" Lucia replied.

Sakura saw two girls came down the stairs. There is a girl who is wearing an orange top with a blue skirt and red boots. She has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She appears to be fourteen years old. The other girl has long, bright orange hair that passed her shoulders. She wears an orange dress with the top a slight darker shade of orange and the flowing skirt a brighter shade. There is an orange ribbon tied into a bow at the middle of the top that forms a V-shape when it gets to the back. She has detach sleeves that matched her top with the flowing end matched the skirt. This girl appears to be one year younger than Sakura. Then two more girls appeared. One of them has blue hair that reached her shoulders and have yellow X barrettes on her bangs. She is wearing a aqua dress with blue sandals. The girl as blue eyes. The other girl has long green hair and grey eyes. She is wearing a bright green shirt and blue jeans along with black shoes. Both appears to be fourteen years old like the first girl. But what caught Sakura's attention is that all four of the girls are wearing sea shell necklace but in different colors.

"Ohayō! I am Lucia, nice to meet you." the girl with the pink necklace smiled.

"My name is Seira." the girl with the orange necklace replied shyly.

"I'm Hanon." the girl with the aqua necklace replied.

"And I'm Rina." the girl with the green necklace answered in a cool tone.

After introductions, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira helped carried the luggage upstairs.

-Upstairs-

While Hanon and Rina took Fujitaka, Yukito, and Toya to their room, Lucia and Seira took Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran to their room. Once they got settled in, Sakura felt Kero tapping on her shoulder.

"Nee, Sakura. Did you felt magical auras coming from those four girls?" Kero asked.

"Yes, but I don't think that they could be our enemies. Plus, I notice those necklace around their necks. It looked similar to the one the mermaid, Ema wears in my dream." Sakura answered.

"Anyway, we'll have to keep an eye on them. We don't know for sure if they are our friends or enemies." Syaoran suggested.

Sakura shook her head in agreement. It looks like there is going to be another new adventure for the Card Captor this summer.

* * *

**What did you think of it? Let me know in the reviews. I want to tell you, I will be updating on Thursdays and Fridays for this story. I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter and will look forward for the next. Bye for now.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Making New Friends

**Hi everyone. In this chapter Sakura and everyone else will start to know a little bit on the mermaids. The villains won't make the full entrance until next chapter. I almost forgot in the first chapter, but I don't own Mermaid Melody or Card Captor Sakura. Just my story, the plot, and my OC characters. **

**As for the castle for each princess, you know that they all looked similar to real life buildings:**

**Lucia's is Taj Mahal, Rina's is the Royal Spanish family palace, Karen's is the Parthenon, Noel's is similar to the Capital of D.C, Coco's are pyramids like Angkor Wat. Well, in this chapter I picked a basilica to be Ema's palace, but you'll get me when you read. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Making New Friends

-Peri Peri Hotel-

Sakura is in bed dreaming. She is having that same dream of the girl but it wasn't like yesterday.

**-Dream-**

-Ema's Palace-

Sakura is in an underwater palace. Even though it was a dream, she thought that she would drown, but she's not. The palace that she is inside looks similar to the Basilica of Our Lady of the Pillar. Red coral reefs surround the whole place. It was decorated with many rubies and garnet. The sunlight above it gave a beautiful rosy hue to it.

"Wow." Sakura exclaimed as she looked the wonderful details of the palace

"This is my home." a voice replied in her thoughts sadly.

"Eh? Ema?" Sakura said in a confused tone as she looks around for the voice.

"I'm over here, Sakura." Ema's voice replied.

Sakura turned to see Ema behind her. The red princess smiled a little at her, but then become sad again. Ema's voice is telepathically communicating with her.

"Three years ago, I left my palace. You see...I'm sure that Syaoran had told you about me. It is true that me and the white mermaid princess, Lily, are unknown to the others. However, despite that I'm an unknown princess to the others, I wanted to go meet them. But...I was captured." Ema's voice rang sadly inside her head.

-Sea Skull Island-

The scenery changed from the castle to an island. Ema's spirit suddenly disappears and Sakura looked at her new surroundings. A sign is on the dock and Sakura read it:

"Welcome to Sea Skull Island, where pirates lives. Beware, if you decide to stay, watch your step. You don't know if you'll be at the mercy in the hands of ruthless pirates." she read.

'Well, I am in a dream so I probably won't get hurt. Then again, I have to be conscious on finding my way towards this island.' Sakura thought.

She wondered around the island until she found a large rock formed into a large tower. To the left, she found a gate. It was shining red and it suddenly opened. She went through to see a glass dome. She went inside to see someone laying on a bed. When Sakura come closer she couldn't believed her eyes. It was Ema.

She is sleeping as if time is stopped. Nothing was moving except Sakura. "I don't understand! Ema? Ema?" Sakura exclaimed as she tried to wake the princess up.

'If she was captured three years ago, then why does she still remains as an eleven year old? She should be fourteen years old by now.' Sakura thought.

She then heard a sad voice singing. It was sad and it was also faint.

**-Dream Ends-**

Sakura woke up, still shocked at what had happened in her dream. She looked around to see that everyone else is still sleeping. It was still early in the morning, but she heard noises downstairs. Kero was sleeping beside her so she gently got out of bed and tuck him with the blanket.

'Maybe I need some fresh air.' she thought.

Sakura tip toed to the door and opened it. She quietly closed the door and went downstairs.

-Downstairs-

When she reached downstairs, she saw Lucia, Nikora, and Seira working in the kitchen. Nikora is cooking, and Lucia is helping Seira with the food.

"Ano..." Sakura asked.

Nikora turned to see the girl standing in the kitchen.

"Oh, your the girl that was with Mr. Kinomoto." Nikora replied. Sakura shook her head.

"Ano...I don't think I have introduce myself or the others. I'm Sakura." she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura." Lucia cheerfully exclaimed.

"Is something the matter?" Nikora asked.

"Ano...it's just that, I keep on having this dream," Sakura explained. She then looked up at Lucia, Seira, and Nikora. "Um, this question might be weird to you, but do you think mermaids are real?"

Lucia was a bit panicking, Nikora was stunned, and Seira just stared at Sakura. "They're not real." Nikora quickly answered.

"Oh." Sakura replied.

"But why did you asked, Sakura?" Seira asked in curiosity.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura lied.

After that awkward conversation, Sakura went outside to clear her mind. When she got back, she went upstairs to take a pair of new clothes and changed in the restroom. She spent the rest of the early morning downstairs with the girls.

-Morning-

When the sun came up, Syaoran was the first to wake up. He notice that Sakura is not in her bed nor in the room.

"Daidōji-san, do you know where Sakura is?" he asked when Tomoyo woke up next.

"She's not in bed?" Tomoyo questioned.

"No." Syaoran answered.

He got out of bed to see the sleeping Cerberus.

"Oi, stuff animal. Where is Sakura?" Syaoran asked Kero.

Kero just giggled and muttered "Ah sweets, come to me. Cookies, cake, pudding." in his sleep.

"It's useless to asked the plush toy." Syaoran gave up.

"Maybe she's downstairs." Tomoyo suggested.

"Oh right. I'll go to see if she's there." Syaoran was about to opened the door.

"Li-kun?" Tomoyo questioned.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"If you don't mind my asking, but are you planning to go to see Sakura dressed up like that." she pointed the fact that he was still in his pajamas.

"Um..." he couldn't say his answer.

Tomoyo grabbed with her new clothes and opened the door. "I'll go change in the restroom." she smiled.

-Downstairs-

Once both Syaoran and Tomoyo finished changing, they went downstairs. They saw Seira setting up the table.

"Ano...Seira-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Eh?" Seira turned to see the two quest.

"If you don't mind, but do you know where Sakura-chan is." she asked.

Seira nodded and points to a door at the back of the hotel. "Sakura went though the back door to see the beach." she answered.

"Thank you." Syaoran exclaimed as he went out the hotel while Tomoyo stayed behind with Seira.

-Beach-

Syaoran ran to the beach until he saw Sakura sitting on the sand. She looked a bit disturbed.

"Sakura!" he shouted. She turned to see Syaoran running towards her.

"Syaoran!" she exclaimed. He then slowed down and walked up to Sakura. He then sit next to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep." she replied honestly.

"Was it that dream again?" he questioned.

She nodded her head yes. "But it is different."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I saw Ema or her spirit. She told me that she was captured three years ago. In my dream, I saw that she was sleeping on an place called Sea Skull Island. However, it was not like an ordinarily sleep and time wasn't moving for her." Sakura explained.

"Perhaps a sleep spell? Similar to the SLEEP card." Syaoran suggested.

"I don't know." Sakura admit.

"And time was not moving?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Maybe we should not tell anyone yet, it might not be the right time for it. We still don't know what is going to happen." Syaoran advised. Sakura nodded.

They went back to the hotel to find everyone else already at the breakfast table. Toya is giving Syaoran a dirty look.

"Oi kid, what were you and my sister doing?" he asked.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura shouted.

"Toya, don't be mean." Yukito replied. He smiled at Sakura, "Sakura-chan, there is a table where you can pick you're favorite breakfast. Why don't you and Syaoran go over there and pick them out yourselves?" he friendly suggested before refilling his plate with pancakes.

"Hai!" Sakura exclaimed as she dragged Syaoran away from her brother, who is still giving him a dirty look.

Sakura and Syaoran both got waffle with maple syrup and strawberries on top. They went to sit away from the rest of the group so they can eat together alone. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

They heard Lucia's voice calling, "I'll get it!" She opened the door to reveal her boyfriend. "Kaito!" She screamed as she hugs him.

"Lucia! Piped down, there are guests eating!" Nikora's voice hollered throughout the hallways. Lucia and Kaito blushed.

Syaoran was staring at Kaito suspiciously. Sakura noticed this and took him to a place where nobody can hear them.

"What is it Syaoran?" she asked.

"I sensed strange powers coming from that guy." Syaoran explained.

"I think we can trust them. I got to know them a little bit this morning." Sakura replied.

Syaoran was a bit hesitant but believed in her. After they finished breakfast, they went back to the beach. Sakura couldn't help but she felt that someone was watching them in the water.

'Maybe it's just my imagination.' she thought.

-Sea Skull Island-

On the island, inhabitant by a sea demon, is a man. The darkness covered his whole body. There, he sat on his throne in the throne room.

"Scylla. What news did you find?" the hidden figure asked.

A women with the upper body of a human and the bottom half of an octopus swam into the room. She has dark drown, silky hair that drifts with her every movement. She wears a squid-ink blue dress and her tentacles is a lavender-blue color.

"Reed-sama. I sensed that four mermaid princess are living on land as humans, a country called Nihon." Scylla answered.

"I see..." her master trailed off.

"Wait, there's more. When I was there, I also sense a different powerful essence, more than one." Scylla added.

"I know...the red princess seems to attracted to that essence...at least her voice is." Reed suggested, holding up a small white nautilus shell so she can see it. A faint red ball sung sadly inside the shell. "Hmp, foolish princess. She thinks that she can escape me by getting help. It is only the matter of time, when I will need the other princesses and their pearls. As for this mysterious essence, find where it is coming from. Find the source. It might come in hand as well." Reed ordered.

"Yes, Reed-sama." Scylla replied before disappearing.

-Peri Peri Hotel-

Sakura had a good day with Syaoran. They spent the rest of the day with each other, alone. She has forgotten about her troubles and is able to get a good night sleep. Once she is asleep, Ema appeared in her dream once more.

-**Dream-**

Ema's spirit looked at Sakura. She smiled a bit at the girl as she started to drift away.

"I wanted for your help, Sakura. But in the end, I must have caused nothing but trouble for you. Gomen'nasi. For now, I'll just leave you be until I really need you. I guess I'll just go back to sleep, in that place. I asked for your help, not so I can be free...but to make friends as well. However, I guess that doesn't matter anymore, not if I keep on bothering you. So until we meet again...sayōnara." she softly said her farewell before fading away from her dream.

-**Dream Ends-**

-Beach (night)-

On the shore of the beach, a head popped out of the surface with her white tail splashing on the water. The moonlight shined over her glistened, long, snowy white hair. A white sea shell necklace hangs around her neck. It opens to reveal a white pearl. When the white mermaid got on land, her tail become two legs. Her hair is now waist-long and turned jet black. She is wearing a plain white dress along with a pair of sandals. The girl looked about fifteen years old. She took off her necklace and out it inside her pockets. She then looked at the Peri Peri Hotel with curiosity.

"It looks like I'll make friends with the other princesses." the girl cheerfully replied.

* * *

**What a twist! Did you thought that someone else would appear under the water? Let me know what you think in the Reviews. I picked the Basilica of Our Lady of the Pillar as Ema's princess castle because I loved the way how it is structure. I have no intentions in picking it for negative reasons. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and well look forward for others, next Thursday and Friday. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Faces

**Hi everyone. In this chapter, the new enemies will make their entrance. I'm sorry if I didn't update on Thursday or Friday during the week. I was ridiculously busy with presentations at school. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Faces

-Peri Peri Hotel-

The unknown girl walked to the Peri Peri Hotel the next day. Her black waist-long hair sways back and forth. She saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl is wearing a red star t-shirt and a blue skirt with red boots. She was sweeping the front yard until she notice her.

"Ohayō!" she replied cheerful.

"...Ohayō." the girl replied, a bit hesitant. "Ano...can I stay in the hotel?" she asked.

"Of course! But you need to talk with Nikora onee-chan, she's the manger. I'm Lucia, nice to meet you, ano..." she trailed off.

"Lily. My name is Lily." Lily informed her.

"It's great to meet you, Lily." Lucia replied.

Lily smiled and went into the hotel. It was her first time in the human world and she was astonished.

'Wow...human buildings look so such like home...except it's not underwater." she thought.

"Ohayō." a voice called out. Lily turned to see a women behind her.

'She must be the manager that Lucia told me about, Nikora.' Lily thought.

"Ohayō." she replied.

"Are you staying?" Nikora asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Are you going to stay for a short time?" she asked another question.

"Oh no, I'll be staying for a couple of weeks. Actually, I will be staying for a while." Lily replied.

"I see. What is your name?" Nikora asked.

"Lily." Lily answered.

"Okay, Lily..." Nikora trailed off. She took a key and gave it to her. "Your room will be at the corner, over there." she finished. She pointed the room to Lily. It was close to the kitchen and on the door, there is a lily symbol on it.

Lily smiled, "Thank you. Thank you very much, Nikora. Lucia told me your name."

She walked to the the door with the lily symbol on it. She opened it, got inside, and close the door behind her.

-Kitchen-

Kero couldn't help himself. He is in the kitchen, more specifically, the refrigerator, trying to find sweets to eat. He was told to not leave the room, but just couldn't do it. It was also late afternoon.

"Sakura is spending her time with that kid and with Lucia. Tomoyo went to the store with that girl, Hanon. And the others went for a walk around the city to see places. However, Sakura left me alone in her room with nothing to eat!" Kero mumbled.

'Well, hardly nobody goes to the kitchen so...I guess it won't hurt if I look for...' his thought was stopped when he saw something big and sweet. He gasped, "PUDDING!" he yelled. He suddenly covered his mouth when he heard something entered the kitchen. He quickly stood still, posing as an stuff animal. A penguin in a sailor's suit appears with some kind of device in its hands. It looked at the opened refrigerator in confusion.

"Who would leave the door open?" he asked.

'What? This penguin can talk?' Kero thought.

The penguin closed the refrigerator door and then stared at Kero. As the he approach him, the device in his hands started to make a beeping noise.

"What is this? A pearl reaction? Could it be from the others?" he started to look down at the device.

'Pearl reaction? And who are the others?' Kero thought as the penguin has his focus back on him. As he was about to get close, the door opened.

"We're home!" Lucia shouted causing the penguin to turned quickly. Kero heard footsteps going up the stairs and a minute later...

"HOE!" yelled Sakura.

"What?! What?! What happened Sakura-chan?!" Lucia exclaimed.

"I can't find Kero-chan anywhere!" Sakura replied and stopped, realizing her mistake.

"Kero-chan?" Lucia questioned.

"He is just an old, plain plush toy." Syaoran quickly exclaimed. When Kero heard that, he became angry.

"No...he couldn't have..." Sakura trailed off. A moment later, the sound of footsteps went to the kitchen. There, she found Kero staying still and a penguin in a sailor's suit.

"Kero-chan!" she exclaimed. She ran over and picked him up as Lucia came into the kitchen.

"Is that Kero-chan?" she asked.

"Yep. That old, plain, silly stuff animal." Syaoran replied. Kero got more angry.

"But how is he here?" Lucia asked.

"Um..um...I must have dropped him or someone is trying to pull a prank on me." Sakura came up with a quick excuse.

"I see..." Lucia trailed off.

"Who's that?" Syaoran asked, pointing to the penguin.

"This is my pet penguin, Hippo." Lucia answered, picking him up. She notice that he is carrying the pearl radar but kept it hidden from Sakura and Syaoran.

The two went to their rooms once they are upstairs.

-Sakura's Hotel Room-

When the door is shut, Kero stop staying still and breath out a sigh of relief.

"Kero-chan! Why were you in the kitchen? You could have been caught." Sakura interrogated him.

"Because...I was hungry and you left without leaving anything for me to eat." he replied.

"You're the same as always. Thinking about food, you greedy, ridiculous stuff-" before Syaoran can finished his little insult, Kero headbutt him.

"How dare you, kid! I have you know that I am way much cooler than you!" Kero shouted.

"I like to see you try." Syaoran bet. The two stared at each other in the eyes.

"Syaoran..." Sakura replied hesitantly.

"Anyway..." Kero said, looking at Syaoran. "Why did you tell her, that I am an old stuff animal? You should have told her that I am cool, unlike you." he complained.

"I couldn't help it. You were almost exposed so I have to make her believed that you are nothing but a silly, old plush toy, which you are." Syaoran explained. The two continued on their small argument until Sakura broke them apart.

"Alright! Next time Kero-chan, I'll give you a basket of sweets if you promise me that you won't sneak out again, okay?" she asked.

"A basket of sweets next time? Yay! Alright, I accept the offer." Kero replied.

"By the way, why was Hippo in the kitchen, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked. The happy face of the Cerberus disappeared, replaced by a look of seriousness.

"The penguin, Hippo, was in the kitchen closing the refrigerator door. There was a device in his hands. He mention something about a pearl reaction and about others." he explained.

"What are the others?" Syaoran asked.

Kero sighed, "Unfortunately, he didn't spill the beans...and I also sense that is not his true form."

"Sakura..." Syaoran called her name as he looks at her worriedly.

"It's fine, Syaoran. I sensed good magic from those girls." Sakura assured him.

"But we still don't know who they are. We just know that they are not ordinary girls." Syaoran replied.

"I think...we should follow them. Find out who they are and if they could be our enemies." Kero suggested.

"But..." Sakura trailed off. She saw that determined look on both of their faces, meaning that they won't backed down. She gave up on trying to persuade them not to. "Alright." she replied.

-Lucia's Room-

Lucia took Hippo to her room. There, she put him down on her bed.

"Hippo, why were you holding the pearl radar back in the kitchen?" she questioned.

"Because a pearl reaction appeared. Somewhere in the hotel." Hippo exclaimed as Lucia frown.

"But Hanon is out with Tomoyo-chan, Rina is with Masahiro, Seira is swimming somewhere in the sea, and I'm right here. So who could it be?" she asked.

"I doubt that it could be Coco, we would have sensed her presence coming in, and Karen and Noelle are at their kingdom..." Hippo trailed off. "It could be a new mermaid princess!" he exclaimed.

"I think the pearl radar is broken." Lucia replied.

"Nani? It can't be!" Hippo protest.

"But Hippo, you know that there are only seven mermaid princesses. Others out there...it doesn't seem possible. Besides, if there were other princesses, then how come during the two battles between Gaito and Mikeru, they are certain that there are only seven of us?" Lucia asked.

"You brought up a good point...but still, I'm sure that there are other mermaids out there, not just pink, aqua, green, orange, yellow, indigo, and purple." Hippo insisted. The two took a moment of thinking until Hanon and Rina came.

"Hi, Lucia!" Hanon exclaimed.

"Hanon, Rina! What are you here?" Lucia asked.

"I'm done going to the store. Tomoyo bought many new fabrics, though I don't know why." Hanon answered.

"And Masahiro brought me home after...after...never mind." Rina quickly replied, blushing a bit.

"So what is going on?" Hanon asked, seeing the tension between Lucia and Hippo.

"It is a long story." Lucia explained. She told her two best friends of what they have discovered so far. Meanwhile...

-Sea Skull Island-

On the island, Reed called for Scylla. He was sitting on his throne, waiting for her.

"You called, Reed-sama?" Scylla called out.

"Yes." he replied. "It is time. Find the seven mermaids and the other mystical princess. Find all of them and bring them to me." he ordered.

"Hai, Reed-sama." Scylla obeyed and disappeared.

"It is now time. With all nine pearls of the mermaid princesses, I'll be able to become the most powerful pirate in all the land and seven seas." he laughed.

-Ocean-

In the ocean, Seira is swimming playfully as she reached a beautiful coral reef. She then notice something under the coral. She picked up a sparkling swarovski crystal and examine it.

'What a pretty crystal. I wonder what should I do with it..." Seira thought.

Evil giggles are heard near her and Seira turned around. She saw no one but prepares herself if a new enemy were to appear.

"Who's there!" she demand.

Suddenly, a tentacle strikes and wraps itself onto Seira's tail, preventing her from swimming away.

"Kyaa!" Seira yelled as a figure appeared before her, laughing at what she caught.

"Well, this is a surprise! I thought that I might have to find the princesses disguised as humans, but what luck! I caught the orange pearl princess." the women replied. She is wearing a inky dress and under it were eight long tentacles, one is wrapped around her tail.

"Who are you?" Seira asked trembling.

"I am Scylla, the Sea Witch." Scylla answered. "And now that I have you, I can use you to get the others." she added as Seira's pearl glowed orange.

-Beach-

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina are at the beach, talking about the possibility of other mermaid princess when their necklace started glowed.

"Seira!" the three exclaimed. They rushed to the sea while Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero watch from behind.

"Why are they going to the sea?" Sakura questioned.

"We have to follow them!" Syaoran suggested.

"But we can't follow them into the ocean." Kero replied. Sakura then felt something, another magical presence.

"Who's there?" she asked. She tried to find whoever it is but couldn't find the person anywhere. She looked down to see a glittery red ruby heart. She picked it up and a voice is heard in her head.

'Go to the sea, Sakura.' the voice gently replied.

"Ema?" Sakura questioned. The ruby glowed and Sakura felt that her magic is getting more stronger than before. Enhanced and blessed by the red mermaid princess.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura turned to everyone and smiled. "It's alright." she said.

"What happen, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ema's magic is in this ruby. I think she gave me this so I can go in the water." she explained.

"Aw...it is ashamed that I didn't prepare to have your costume ready, especially when I got back from shopping." Tomoyo replied disappointingly. "But...at least...at least...I get to video tape you using your magic!" she smiled happily as she took out her video camera.

Sakura took out her star necklace as her magic circle appears.

Key that hides the power of the stars,

show your true form before me.

I, Sakura, command you under our contract.

Release!

MIRROR!

Her star key become the magic star wand as the card formed a large mirror with a girl inside it. Her long sea-green hair flow loosely with the green ribbons on the two stands from the front. As Mirror stepped out of the mirror, she took the form of Sakura. She looked at her master with a gentle smile.

"Mirror-san, I need you to take my place while I go find out what is going on. Would that be alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I won't mind." Mirror replied as Sakura ran to the ocean. From a distance, what they don't know, is that Lily was watching them. She watched as Sakura dived into the ocean as Syaoran, Kero, Mirror, and Tomoyo watched, hoping that she returns safely.

"So this is what you want. Isn't it, Ema?" she asked as she stared down at her moonstone. "You're just like that girl and her, however..." she trailed off as she clutched the moonstone really tightly. "Even though you are gone, the 'Ema' I know..." she smiled. "Would always be there, not just for the other mermaid princess, but for her new friends as well."

-Ocean-

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were swimming, trying to find Seira when a tentacle is about to attack. Rina, however, is quick enough to push Lucia and Hanon, along with herself to safety.

"Oh, I missed!" they heard a voice exclaimed in frustration.

They saw a women with tentacles. She has a look of disappointment, nevertheless, she is still pleases that the mermaids have shown themselves. They saw that in one of those eight tentacles, was Seira.

"Seira! Who are you and what do you want with us?" Lucia asked.

Sakura, with the ruby heart, was guided to the mermaids. She felt that same presence and hide behind a rock. The ruby heart allows Sakura to breathe underwater.

'But will it also protect the cards? What if I have to use them here? Will they'll be able to attack underwater?' she thought deeply. She then refocus and her attention was turned to the Sea Witch.

'I sensed that other powerful presence again. It is not coming from the mermaid princesses, but someone else.' Scylla thought.

"I am Scylla. The powerful Sea Witch of Sea Skull Island. I am here to capture all of you princesses so my master will be pleased." Scylla explained.

'Sea Skull Island?' Sakura thought as she gasped quietly at the island's name.

"We won't forgive you!" Lucia replied angrily.

"That's right and we won't be captured by the likes of you." Hanon shouted.

"Prepare yourself!" Rina yelled.

**~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

**~Aqua Pearl Voice!~**

**~Green Pearl Voice!~**

The mermaids transformed into their idol forms as Sakura watched in astonishment. They began to sing Legend of Mermaid.

However, their songs did not work and Scylla began her attack. She used her powerful tentacles to tackle the mermaids. When they are trying to recover from the attack, Scylla took out her magical bag. It was filled with dark music and it is weakening them.

"Lucia, Hanon, we can't stay here." Rina replied.

The three tried the escaped but Scylla chased after them.

"I won't let you get away." Scylla replied confidently.

-Beach-

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero, Mirror, and Lily from a distance, waited back at the beach. They were getting worried.

"Sakura, please hurry." Kero whispered anxiously.

Just then, the water bubbled as the four watch. There, appeared the Sea Witch. In her tentacle, were four mermaids. They are screamed in pain as the tentacles wrapped tightly around them.

"WOODY!" Sakura shouted as she emerge from the water. Woody appeared and tangled the Sea Witch in vines and seaweed. She struggled trying to be free but couldn't. She was so distracted that her tentacles accidentally lost its grip on the mermaids. Syaoran and Kero ran to her while Mirror and Tomoyo ran to help the confused mermaids.

"Sakura-chan?" Lucia questioned. Mirror, in the form of Sakura, shook her head.

Sakura walked up to the mermaids. "I'll explained later, right now we have to deal with her." she gestured to the Sea Witch.

"But how? Our song, it didn't affect her." Hanon replied.

"Syaoran..." Sakura called him name. He nodded and summoned his sword. With a enchanted paper slip, it made contact with his sword.

"Raitei Shourai!" he yelled. Lighting appeared and shocked the Sea Witch.

"Do it now, Sakura!" Kero yelled. Tomoyo is still videotaping everything.

"WATERY!" Sakura shouted. Watery appeared and attacked the shocked Scylla.

'So...these children are the source of strong power. Reed-sama won't be happy about this.' she thought.

"You may have defeat me today, but I'll get you next time." she exclaimed as she vanished.

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira looked at Sakura and Syaoran is awe. They transform into human form again and Lucia walked up to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you have magic?" she asked.

"It's a long story, but I have the power to call my cards for help." she explained.

"And what about him and her." Hanon asked about Kero and Mirror.

"Mirror-san." Sakura called. Mirror nodded and become a card again. She showed it to the four girls. "Kero is my friend, but that is not his true form." she added.

"Just like Hippo." Rina replied.

"Hippo?" Tomoyo questioned, turning her camera off.

"It looks like the both of us have a lot of explaining to do." Hanon replied, shaking her head in disbelief. The group returned to the hotel while Lily watched the setting sun, in nostalgic.

-Sea Skull Island-

Meanwhile...

After Scylla told Reed what happened, he was surprisingly not angry.

"I see...it appears that the sea goddess, Aqua Regina have some kind of connection to the powerful, mighty magician, Clow Reed. Even thought you failed me Scylla, I am in a good mood to pardon you. Do better the next time." he replied.

"Hai, Reed-sama." Scylla replied. she scurried out of the throne room.

In a different room, there is the white shell that contained Ema's voice. The shell started to moved until it falls from the pedestal. It shattered, freeing Ema's voice as it sung, trying to find her owner. It found Ema sleeping inside the glass dome, but it can't returned to her. Something is blocking it from doing so.

'Find Sakura.' Ema's thought told it. The voice hesitantly leaves her owner and left Sea Skull Island. It is heading towards Japan.

* * *

**Well, what did you think of it? Let me know in the reviews. I'll will tell you that Ema's situation will be like Princess Sakura from Tsubasa Chronicles with the mixture of Ariel from the little mermaid. Do please review so I know what you wish from my story. I do take your responds and comments to my account, if it's relevant to the story. Well, bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Full and Lunar Moon

**Hi everyone. How are you doing? I did research on the name Ema and some sources says that it means beloved. I decide to pick that meaning because later on, in future chapters, you would understand why. Next chapter will have Kaito in it. I know I haven't used him much and the other characters but I'll find a way to have them in. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Full and Lunar Moon

-Pearl Piari Hotel-

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero are explaining their story to Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Nikora, Taki, and Hippo. Toya is with his dad, going to the store, along with Yukito, so it was safe to discuss their stories.

"So Sakura-chan, you spent two years capturing Clow Cards?" asked Hanon.

Sakura nodded. "I was only ten when I became a Cardcaptor and at eleven is when I turned all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards." she replied.

"Still, are you four really mermaid princesses that help save people from evil and you do it by wearing cute clothes while you sing!?" Tomoyo asked, half politely and half excitedly. All four heads nodded in slight embarrassment. "This is wonderful! Now I can make more cute clothes, not just for Sakura-chan, but for all of you too!" Tomoyo exclaimed excitedly while the mermaids were a bit hesitant. They appreciate Tomoyo's kindness, but were a bit not sure about the idea.

"I don't think that is necessary, Tomoyo-san." Hippo suggested.

"But you can make clothes for us on special occasions." Lucia quickly said, not wanting to upset the young girl.

"I see..." Tomoyo replied in disappointment. "However, I can still make costumes for you, Sakura-chan!" she quickly cheered up.

"Hoe..." Sakura whispered.

"Oh, that reminds me. Sakura, you once asked us before if mermaids are real because of your dream. Was there any reason?" Seira brought up that topic.

"Ano...there was a mermaid that appears to me in my dreams." Sakura answered. "She said that she is a red mermaid princess..." she added.

"NANI! A RED mermaid princess!" Hippo exclaimed loudly.

"Is this true, Sakura-chan?" Rina asked in shock. Sakura nodded. She looked at Syaoran for help.

"I know a little bit about the red princess." Syaoran admitted.

"But how is it possible? All we know is that there are seven princesses." Nikora pointed out.

"Actually, it is nine." Kero corrected.

"Kero-chan?" Sakura questioned.

"Now that we are talking about this subject, I do remember something that might be of importance." Kero replied.

"What could it be?" Hippo asked.

"Back before Sakura was the new master of the cards, back when Clow Reed was still alive, he would tell me and Yue about nine palace, each is ruled by a mermaid princess. There were seven which is pink, aqua, green, yellow, orange, purple, and indigo. The other two kingdoms were ruled by the red mermaid princess and the white mermaid princess. They are the most powerful that they were considered mystical or legendary. The red and white mermaid princess have some kind of connection, but I don't know what." Kero explained.

"The red mermaid princess' palace is in the middle between the two Pacific oceans and the Indian ocean. Therefore, I heard stories about her relations in Clow Reed's books. But what about the white princess?" Syaoran asked.

"Hm, well...despite that the two mermaids are close, their kingdoms are far apart." Kero replied.

"Just like Karen and Noel." Rina spoke.

"However, one day something happened in the ocean. I don't know what because I was already sealed inside the book, but what I have heard is that the two kingdoms disappeared." Kero added.

"Disappeared?" Taki questioned.

Kero nodded. "It is like when Sakura faced the Final Judgement. The disaster is to forget. Those two kingdoms, along with their princess, were wiped out of the map and the other kingdoms doesn't remember about their existent anymore." he finished.

"No way..." Lucia replied.

"Sakura-chan, what was the name of the red mermaid princess that appears in your dream?" Rina urgently asked.

"Her name is Ema." Sakura answered.

"Ema...the cognate form for Emma. The name that means beloved." Rina respond.

"Wait, there is more." Kero replied. "Lucia, I think you need to know this. I don't know why but the pink and red mermaid princesses are always related to each other." he told her.

"Eh? Me and Ema?" Lucia questioned.

"Yes, I believed that's the reason why her kingdom is between the three oceans." he explained. He then look at Seira. "Nee Seira, are you close to Lucia?" he asked the young girl.

"Eh? H-hai." Seira answered.

"If I remember correctly, the yellow princess is in the South Pacific while you are the princess of the North, isn't that right Lucia?" Kero asked.

"Hai." Lucia replied.

"Not only does red and white make pink, but if you have either mix red or pink with yellow, then you get orange. That is another reason I think Ema's kingdom was once there." he explained.

"Sound reasonable." Nikora replied. "Well, if you have anything you liked to share, you can always call us, okay?

'Then, when the pearl radar reacts that must means...' Hippo thought.

-Beach-

Yukito came back from the market. He was carrying many groceries with lots of snacks and was heading back to the hotel.

"This will be enough for Sakura-chan and the others." Yukito cheerful said until he stopped. He saw Lily in a summer white dress. She wore a white sunhat that is tied with a grey ribbon. Heeled sandals are worn on her feet and a white shell locket is hanging on her neck. Lily looked at Yukito curiously and then gave him a smile. He put down the groceries.

"Kon'nichiwa." she said.

The moment she said that, Yukito changed into Yue. He flew in front of the white princess.

"Lilia!" he called in shocked.

"It's been a while, Yue." Lily replied. "But you don't have to call me Lilia, Lily is just fine."

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Lily's face become serious. "I'm sure you know very well, being the guardian of the moon that is."

"The two mystical mermaids. Lily, the white princess represent the full moon while the other, Ema, the red princess represent the lunar moon." he replied.

"It's starting." Lily told him. "That ruthless man, I'm sure you remember him, do you?" she asked.

"Yes. However, what had happen to you?" Yue demand.

"What do you mean by that?" Lily asked in an emotionless tone.

"You know what I mean. It's been twenty-nine years and you looked the same as I last saw you." he explained.

"It's a long story but that is what you expect from the moon. Alone in the night sky, shining by itself, sometimes it has to be hidden by the shadows...just like me and Ema." Lily replied. She looked at Yue. "I heard about Sakura. The descendant and successor of Clow Reed."

"I see..." Yue trailed off.

"I haven't met her yet, but she sensed my magic yesterday. I hope we can meet really soon. Anyway, what do you want to know?" she asked.

"I want to know, why didn't you age after twenty-nine years have passed, what happen to both of you and Ema, and what made you come here?" he asked the questions.

"First, I can't answer your first question. It is not the right time yet. As for the second, Ema was taken...three years ago. Not only that, but both my kingdom and hers are forgotten by the others. Lastly, I came here...because if you remember the last time that man came, the only thing that can defeat him were the Clow Cards and the nine pearls of the mermaid princesses. Now, the cards become Sakura Cards but Ema was already captured. I came here for help, but it is not the right time for me to fully introduce myself. And that man is the reason for all of this!" Lily explained.

"Who is he?" Yue asked. For some reason, he knows the answer and Lily sensed it. However, she still answer the question anyway.

"His name is Reed, but I'm afraid that he is much stronger than the last time we met." whispered Lily.

"I wished I could help. I know _she_ would." Yue replied.

Lily nodded. "And for that, I'm grateful for her, but she doesn't understand nor the others."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because both me and Ema were there when it happened. It was too much for any of us the bare. We couldn't have the other kingdoms suffer it. Besides, I didn't tell them who I am when I first met them because I didn't want them to have that burden, even if they are used to it by now." she added.

From a distant, they can hear Sakura and everyone else getting close. Lily turned to Yue.

"Please, don't tell Sakura and the others about our conversation or about my past." she pleaded. Yue nodded and turned back into Yukito as Lily dove into the water, turning back into a mermaid.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh, Sakura-chan." Yukito replied as he grabbed his groceries. The others ran up to them while Lily hide behind a rock.

"Eh?" Rina said as she saw something white behind the rocks.

'Was it just me or was that..." she thought.

"Rina! We have to go back to the hotel or else Nikora will yell at us for being late." Hanon called out.

"Hai. I'm coming." Rina replied.

-Sea Skull Island-

Reed is looking at Ema's sleeping body. He was disappointed that her voice had escape.

"However, even thought your voice, a key, escape princess, there are still more keys they'll have to find. And by the time they collected all the keys, it will be too late for I'll have what I want. Lily is not making it easier for herself either. He he." Reed told the sleeping princess.

"Reed-sama!" a new, masculine voice called out.

"Hm? Yes, Kraken?" he asked.

"Please, let me handle the job. I will capture the eight remaining princess along with the new mistress of the cards." Kraken replied.

"Very well, go. And don't disappoint me." Reed told him.

"Hai!" he replied as his vanished.

"You're absolutely right, Lily. It is starting." Reed looked at the sleeping Ema. Laughter filled the hallways of his dark castle as he looked at the white moon.

-Sakura's Hotel Room (night)-

Sakura was looking outside her window, thinking about the conversation she had in the morning.

'What has happen? I don't understand. Not only that, but I sensed that presence from yesterday, today too. Just what is going on?' she thought.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Eh? Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura turned to her friend.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan? You seemed troubled by something. Is everything alright?" Tomoyo asked.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Sakura lied, not wanting to worried her. She went to her bed as Syaoran entered the room and get into his bed.

"Goodnight." Sakura replied as she turned off the lights.

**-Dream-**

In her dream, Sakura dreamed of the past. She saw Clow standing next to a huge fountain with a women. She has long blonde, flowing hair. The women was wearing a white dress and a scepter is in her hands. She also looked spiritual and is floating above the water of the fountain.

"Is it really true, Clow? That both Ema and Lily..." she stopped.

"I'm afraid so, especially Ema. She has unknown powers, that even I don't know of her fate." Clow answered.

The scene was changed to Ema's kingdom. What she saw is what she wished she didn't see. Ema seemed to be lying on the palace floor, not moving. Another mermaid, a white one was crying and Ema's palace was not stabled.

'She must be the white princess, Lily.' Sakura thought. She looked up at the sky to see lunar eclipse, despite she is underwater. It was a deep red color and Sakura saw something else. A red butterfly fluttered towards her. As it handed on her cupped hands, it flew into her.

'Why does this seems familiar?' Sakura thought as she remembered when the red ruby heart gave her power. Many memories flooded into her mind. 'But...these are not mine...could they be...' she thought. The memories of the red mermaid princess went into her. She can see the time when Ema first went to the human world, the time when she rescues a boy a slight older than her, and the time she began to fall in love.

"What nostalgic memories." Sakura cried.

"And I wished for you to protect them." Ema's spirit appeared as the scenery changed, replaced by a calmed ocean. "Gomen'nasi, I didn't want you to be involved with my problems." she replied.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Ema looked at the girl sadly, "Both me and Lily didn't want to cause you trouble. However, the enemy is starting it."

"Starting what, Ema?" Sakura asked.

"The first move. He is planning to capture the other mermaid princess, along with the successor of Clow." the red princess answered softly.

"Me?" she questioned. Ema nodded. "What can I do to help you, Ema?" Sakura questioned.

"Listened carefully, Sakura. There are thirty-one keys somewhere at this part of Japan. Those keys will help wake me up from my long slumber. I already have one stayed with me. As for the rest, they are closed to you. Please Sakura, find those keys, awake me, or else the entire country of Japan will be doomed!" Ema urged her as she began to fade away.

"But wait! Who is the enemy?" she asked.

"The enemy is Reed, known as the Pirate of Ruins and Destruction. Be careful, Sakura..." Ema told her before completely fading away.

**-Dream Ends-**

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. Everyone else was still sleeping in bed. She got up and walked towards the window. Some of the moonlight were shining upon her. Suddenly, her magic circle appeared. A new Sakura Card is created and Sakura reached out for it. She turned the card around to see a red butterfly. At the bottom, it says "THE..."

"Eh? The name is not complete...what does it means." she whispered to herself.

'This card is created because of your strong feelings to help me and your friends. It will help you find the keys and store them in there. Until all the keys are found, the card will not be complete. Thank you very much, Sakura. I really appreciate your help.' Ema's thought went to her.

Sakura smiled a bit as she clutched the card. "I'll find and protect the keys, Ema. And I'll will help you in any way I can. You can count on it." she replied softly.

-Lily's Room (Early Morning)-

In Lily's room, there are a few things that belongs to her. The only thing she brought with her is a change of clothes, her moonstone, and a white lotus flower. She was looking at the window, seeing that the moon is slowing being covered by the clouds when she heard a melody being sung. A red glow shined behind her as the sound of a chime-bell rang, she turned around to see what is behind her.

"You are..." she began

* * *

**What did you think of it? Write in the reviews and let me know. Anyway, kon'nichiwa means good afternoon in Japanese. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and will look forward for the next. =)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Serene Voice

**Hi everyone. Here is chapter five. By the way, because there are some mermaids that doesn't have their own songs (Noel, Coco, Lily, and Ema), there will be songs that I pick so that they can sing. If you have suggestions for songs, let me know in the reviews or PM me. For Lily, I want her to have Fujita Maiko's voice because she is one of my favorite singers. As for Ema, I want her to have Satomi Satō's voice. I do not own any of the songs that I pick, they are used only because some characters that don't have their own to sing. Because I don't want to cause people to misunderstood and think that I am taking their work, I'll just mention the name of the song and the singer so you can give credit to them. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Serene Voice

-Beach-

Kaito was surfing the waves early in the morning. He was practicing for an upcoming match this Thursday. Five days have already passed and tomorrow is his surfing match. When he was done, he head back to his house to take a little snack.

-Kaito's House-

Back at his house, Kaito changed his clothes from his surfing suit, to his white shirt covered with a red leather jacket and black pants. He then notice a note on the top of his desk. He picks it up and read the note:

Hi Kaito,

If your not busy, then can we meet at the beach at ten o' clock?

We have something we need to about and it is important.

I'll know if you will come or not.

Lucia

When Kaito finished reading the note, he looked a bit concern.

'Something important? What if it's another enemy?' he thought.

He put the note down and looked what time it is. Nine-thirty. After Kaito finished eating a sandwich that Lucia made him, he quickly left his house and went back to the beach.

-Beach-

When Kaito reached the beach, he looked up at the cloak on the stairs to find out that he is ten minutes early. He then heard a sound in the water.

'Splash'

Kaito turned his attention to the sound and followed it. Near the rocks, he saw a mermaid. She has a pink tail, no...white? The red coral reefs made the white tail seemed pink and her long golden yellow was shined by the light. However, it was not a blonde color, it was a silvery-white. This time, the yellow sun made it look that way. The mermaid has her long, beautiful, hair down. If it were to be tied in pigtails, she would greatly resemble Lucia with the exception of the white tail and silver hair.

"Lucia?" he first spoke.

The mermaid heard him and slowing turned around to look at him.

'Light blue eyes...just like Lucia and strands that are loosely curled.' the first thought that went into his mind.

The mermaid smiled a warm smile at him before diving back into the water.

"Wait!" Kaito shouted but he was too late. He then heard his name being called.

"Kaito!" Lucia exclaimed. She ran over to him.

"Lucia?" Kaito asked in shock.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, a bit worried.

"No, it's nothing." he lied. However, Lucia did not buy it, so he decided to changed the subject. "So what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Eh? Oh, right! Well, we can't talk here at the beach. Everyone is waiting at the hotel." Lucia replied.

"I see." Kaito said.

The two walked to the hotel while Kaito continue to think about the mermaid that looked so much like Lucia.

-Pearl Piari Hotel-

When the two are inside the hotel, they find that Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero, Hanon, Rina, Hippo, and Nikora were waiting for them. Seira was in Lucia's room, sleeping.

"What took so long?" Hanon asked a bit impatiently.

"She has a date with Nagisa and she doesn't want to missed it." Rina whispered to Lucia.

"Oh." Lucia whispered back. She went to sit in a seat while Kaito did the same.

They have their discussion while they unknowingly are being watched by someone. Before Sakura could see who it was, the person was already gone.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"I felt that someone was watching us." Sakura answered.

"Eh? But I didn't hear anyone coming." Kaito replied, turning around to see nobody behind them.

They continued their discussion but more cautiously this time. When they were finished, it was already twelve in the afternoon. Hanon was first to ran out of the hotel, though nobody knows why, except Rina and Lucia. Next was Lucia and Kaito, going for a walk. Nikora had to get back to her work, Hippo was going to Taki's room for answers, and Rina is going to her room, leaving just Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero in the dining room.

"Syaoran." Sakura called his name.

"Hm? Nani?" he asked.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked.

"Yes, but where?" he questioned.

"I know of a park nearby. I passed it when I was shopping with Hanon-san." Tomoyo replied.

When she gave them the direction and they left, Tomoyo quickly went into their hotel room.

-Hotel Room-

When Tomoyo went into her room, she quickly grabbed a basket and her video camera.

"Oi, Tomoyo. What are you doing?" Kero asked.

"I'm going to catch Sakura-chan and Li-kun on video of course." Tomoyo answered. "Do you want to come, Kero-chan?" she asked.

"I don't know..." Kero replied hesitantly.

"I have sweets." she tempted him.

"SWEETS?! Yay! I'm coming too!" Kero exclaimed, diving into the basket and started to eat all the sweet snacks.

-Park-

Sakura and Syaoran walked into the park, holding hands. They didn't know that they were being followed by Tomoyo and Kero. There, they saw that the park was filled with a lot of people. Near a tree, they saw a boy their age. He has black hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a blue shirt with navy blue jeans.

"Eh?" Sakura said.

"Is something the matter?" Syaoran asked, following her gaze.

"I feel like I seen him somewhere before..." Sakura replied.

Suddenly, a storm came their way. Everyone was panicking as a mysterious voice laugh.

"Sakura! Quick, used the SLEEP card!" Kero popped out of nowhere.

"Eh, Kero-chan? Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Just do it!" he exclaimed.

Sakura nodded as her magic circle appeared.

Key that hides the power of the stars,

show your true form before me.

I, Sakura, command you under our contract.

Release!

SLEEP!

Sleep appeared and flew over the people at the park. Everyone, except the boy near the tree, fall asleep. He just watch the scene as if it was ordinary for it to happen. Suddenly, a new enemy appeared. He was floating in the sky. He had fiery red hair and yellow eyes. The new enemy is wearing a sea green shirt and black pants.

"Who are you!" Sakura demanded.

"It is a pleasure of meeting the new mistress of the cards, the 'chosen one' of Clow Reed...Kinomoto Sakura." the man replied. "I am Kraken, the creature of the night." he introduced himself.

"Nani!" Kero exclaimed.

"It is great to finally meet you, Cerberus. Clow Reed has spoke much about you." Kraken replied.

"Why are you doing this, Kraken?" Sakura demanded.

"You must have know, Sakura-chan. I'm sure that Ema-chan have told you about it." Kraken told her with ease.

"What? You know Ema?" Sakura questioned.

But Kraken started his attack. He shot many water spheres at her. Sakura and everyone dodge it, even the boy who was not put to sleep.

JUMP!

Sakura jumped most of the blast but then one of the sphere knocked her out of the air.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried.

They were too far away to catch her. Before Sakura could hit the ground, the boy catches her.

"Hoe?" she said as she looked at who caught her.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked.

"H-hai." she replied.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he, Kero, and Tomoyo ran up to her. The boy put her down and walked up in front of Kraken. He raised one of his hands and a magical ball of light was shot at Kraken. Everyone watched in surprise.

"You should not have caused trouble for this young lady." he replied calmly, almost emotionless.

Kraken looked at his right arm, where he was hit. A sun mark appeared on his arm. Kraken gasped, almost shocked.

"I know you. You're that son from the kingdom of Celino. The almighty prince of the sky. Prince Ethan!" he exclaimed.

"Eh? Prince...Ethan?" Tomoyo questioned as she continue to video tape everything.

"Impossible! No one has seen you for twenty-nine years! How is it possible that you're still alive, in this world?" Kraken asked in shock.

"I know nothing of what you're talking about. But what I do know is that you are trying to hurt other people and for that, you will not be forgiven!" Ethan replied.

He sent more light blast at Kraken. The enemy had to shield himself from the attacks.

"Curse you!" Kraken exclaimed. He is forced to retreat as Ethan collapsed.

"Ethan-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. She and Syaoran helped him got back up on his feet.

"I'm glad you're okay, young lady." Ethan replied.

"It was because of you that I am okay. But are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Mm. Just a little tired. May I asked for all of your names?" he asked.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, but you can call me Sakura." Sakura introduced herself.

"I'm Tomoyo, nice to meet you." Tomoyo replied.

"I'm Syaoran." Syaoran answered.

"And I am Kero." Kero finished.

"It is an honor to meet you. I'm Ethan." Ethan fully introduce himself. "If you don't mind, but I believed that there is a problem at the beach. I'm sure your other friends are in trouble." he exclaimed.

"Eh? Why would you think that?" Sakura asked.

"Because that card of yours is glowing Sakura-chan." Ethan replied.

Sakura was confused and took out the new, incomplete card that she created last night. It was glowing faintly and a voice went into Sakura's mind.

'Help them, please.' the voice replied.

"Eh?" Sakura said.

"What is the matter, Sakura?" Kero asked.

"Just now...I heard a voice. But this one is different. It's not Ema..." Sakura answered. A vision flashed in her mind and Sakura saw Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira got trapped in a cage made by coral.

"Lets go, everyone!" Sakura replied urgently.

"Right." everyone agreed.

"Good bye Ethan-kun! We'll meet again!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hai. I'm sure we will." Ethan waved goodbye.

-Beach-

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira are in their idol form. They were trap inside a coral cage and the one behind it was Scylla. It was also getting dark and the enemy worked better when it was nighttime.

"Ha ha. This was too easy. Your songs were no match for me. You would need the voice of a mystical princess on your side. One song from her, and then your songs can reach me. But unfortunately for you, only one can save you and she's not here. Now, all I have to do is wait for that Cardcaptor to come. Once I capture her too, then I will become Reed-sama number one favorite." Scylla boasted.

SWORD!

Sakura's wand become a sword and she jumped up above the cage. She then slice the cage into half as the sword turned back into her wand.

"Sakura-chan!" the mermaids exclaimed.

"Oh? So you came. And you broke the cage. Well done, Cardcaptor. Bravo." Scylla replied amusingly. She became serious. "Now try to escape this!" she yelled.

She was manipulating the water. It trapped the four mermaids and Sakura inside bubbles. She then made the scene foggy as Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero couldn't see what happened next.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.

"Oi, Sakura!" Kero exclaimed.

But it was useless. They couldn't see in this fog. Suddenly, they heard a sound of a wind chime. Syaoran looked up to see a girl standing on the rock. Because it was foggy, he couldn't tell what she look like, so he tried to his best to tell the appearance. She has light blonde hair that passed her waist and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a light silver beach dress and she was looking at them curiously with her hands behind her back.

"Ano...who are you?" Tomoyo asked.

The girl said nothing and just smiled at the group. She then looked up at the sky as the cloud covering the moon is moving away. The light of the full moon shine on the girl as her pale body began to glow a whitish-blue color. The moment that the mysterious girl was shined on, the fog began to clear up, revealing that it is nighttime.

'This presence...it's just like Lucia and the others. Also...she glows when the white moon shined on her...could she be the white princess?' Kero thought.

The girl then looked into the ocean where the light of the full moon shined on. The group followed her gaze and saw Scylla with the five bubbles moving into the sea from a distance.

"There they are!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Kero looked at the rock where the mysterious girl appeared, but she was no longer there.

"She's gone!" he replied in shock.

"It doesn't matter right now." Syaoran replied. He summoned his sword as Kero changed into his true form.

"Get on, kid." Kero replied. "Tomoyo, you stay here." he added.

"Hai." Tomoyo answer. Syaoran got on Kero's back.

Kero flied to where everyone was. Syaoran saw that Sakura and the others inside the bubbles are not moving.

'Those bubbles must have a sleeping spell in them.' Syaoran thought.

"Fukka Shourai!" he command as a gust of wind prevented Scylla from moving any further. It pushes her and the five bubbles back to the shore. The bubbles popped causing Sakura, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira to wake up.

"Eh?" Sakura questioned, confused at what is going on.

"Sakura, hurry and use a card now!" Kero replied.

"Hai." Sakura shouted. But before she could grabbed a card...

"I won't let you!" Scylla yelled, blasting the Cardcaptor with water snakes.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed, rushing to her side.

"I'm not done yet!" Scylla shouted, blasting everyone with water snakes. The water snakes pinned everyone to the ground, hindering their movements.

'If only we could defeat her.' Lucia thought. Suddenly, a bright light appeared and a melody is being sung.

"Impossible! This voice...it is coming from a mystical princess. Ahh!" Scylla screamed as she is force to retreat, taking the water snakes with her. Sakura got up from the ground and started to run towards the voice. She wanted to know who exactly was singing.

'Could it be the white princess? It couldn't be Ema, she was captured and tonight is a white moon. But that voice, it's different, yet sounded familiar...' she thought. When Sakura reached at the corner of a huge rock, she saw nothing.

'We'll meet really soon, Sakura. I know who your are and soon, you'll know who I am. Just remember...I'm always here with you, under the full moon. Also...Ema is not the only one who can communicate with you. See you soon.' the voice echoed in her mind.

When Sakura went back to where everyone was, they all headed back to the hotel. They all discuss what happened until it was getting late. Nikora dismissed everyone to bed as they agreed to do what they were told.

-Ocean-

Out in the ocean, Lily, in mermaid form, is singing her song, Koi ni Ochite, when someone was walking towards her.

'Chime' 'Chime'

The sound of a wind chime.

"Kon'nichiwa, Lily onee-chan." a voice replied. Lily turned around see a girl behind her. "That song you just sang right now have a different tone to it. Back then, you used to sing it when your happy, now..." the girl trailed off.

"Your right, Serenity." Lily replied. "I just wonder...if Ema will be okay and if the others will get the keys in time." she told the slightly younger girl.

"I wish I have an answer for that. But even I don't know. Ema...she really wishes to meet everyone." Serenity replied sadly.

"By the way Serenity, may I asked what's your purpose in coming here?" Lily asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Serenity giggled playfully. She then jumped into the the water, becoming another white mermaid.

'You are always playful, but then...you would always remind me of...' Lily thought as she played with Serenity.

"However," Serenity began, interrupting Lily's thoughts. "I did came...so I can meet with an old friend of mine." she finished.

Lily smiled as the two of them continue to play under the moonlight.

* * *

**How was it? Did you enjoy it? Let me know in the reviews. The song that was in this chapter, Koi ni Ochite, was sung by Fujita Maiko. If you never heard the song before, I suggest you listen to it and all the other songs of Fujita Maiko. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will look forward for the next. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Wondering Spirit

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay, I was busy with my school work. Here is chapter six. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Surfing Competition

It is Thursday, the day where Kaito has his surfing competition. Of course, Lucia and her friends are there to watch him as always. They brought along Sakura and everyone with her. Kero was hidden in Tomoyo's picnic basket and Seira did not go with them in the morning. She was going somewhere but she didn't say anything. Kaito is in his surfing suit with his yellow surfboard.

"Oh look, Domoto Kaito is already riding the waves!" the announcer exclaimed. Kaito did some surfing moves while the crowd, mostly the girls, and especially Lucia, were cheering and applauding him. "It looks like Domoto Kaito is going to win...but wait! What is this!" the announcer cried out.

The water started to crash with the rocks violently. The wave that Kaito was surfing on was moving roughly against his surfboard causing him to fall into the water. It was a storm.

"Kaito!" Lucia cried as she runs towards him, diving into the sea.

"Lucia!" Hanon yelled. The storm was becoming more stronger and the wind is pushing everyone away from the beach.

"Hanon, we have to get out of here!" Rina exclaimed.

"But, Lucia-" Hanon stopped.

"She knows how to take care of herself. Lets go!" Rina shouted through the howling wind.

Hanon was hesitant for a moment before going with Rina and everybody else.

-Murky part of the Ocean-

Kaito has fallen into the sea, sinking in the deep parts of the water, not that it bothered him. After all, being the prince of the sea, the water, itself, protects him. However, something was off. The water that he is in is murky and dark that it was suffocating.

'That is strange. This part of the ocean...it's making it difficult for me to breathe.' Kaito thought. 'Oh, no!'

Kaito tried to swim back up to the surface but the murky water was thickening, blocking his view of any possible light and quickly making him losing air to breathe.

'He he. This time, I won't go after the princesses or the Cardcaptor today. Because it is already happening. The balance is being shifted, he he he.' a voice echoing though the murky water.

Before Kaito was about to black out, he saw a light shining. A mermaid was swimming towards him. Before he could closed his eyes he saw blue eyes.

'Chime' 'Chime'

"Lucia..." Kaito called out. His eyes were still closed but he felt that he is on land, probably the sand.

"That's the second time you called me by that name but I'm not her. I guess Lucia is someone really important to you." a young voice replied.

"Who are you?" Kaito questioned, his eyes still closed.

"Me? You and the others will know very soon. Until then...see you." the voice replied as she left, leaving the sound of a wind chime ringing in his mind along with a splashing sound.

Kaito woke up to find himself on the beach just like when Lucia rescued him from Izuru.

-Ocean Surface-

Meanwhile, Lucia was still in the ocean, searching for Kaito. She knows that he can't die but she is still worried for him. She resurface to see that the waters are calm again and the stormy clouds parted.

'Chime' 'Chime'

"Eh? A wind chime?" Lucia said out loud as she turned to see a little girl standing on the rocks. The girl looked a bit like her except for the strands on both sides of her face. Instead of it being curled like Lucia's, it was loosed and her let down hair is trailing by the cool breeze. She then remembered that she was still in mermaid form. Lucia panics as she struggled to hide the truth from the girl but she was laughing.

"Don't worry. You don't have to hide yourself, I already know." Serenity giggled.

"Eh?" Lucia questioned.

"I already know about you and the other mermaid princesses." Serenity repeated herself, playfully calming Lucia.

"Who are you?" Lucia asked. Serenity looked at Lucia, showing her a sweet smile.

"My name is Serenity. It's great to finally meet you, Lucia." Serenity answered.

"How do you know my name?" Lucia questioned.

"Because you are the pink pearl mermaid princess, Lucia, are you not?" Serenity playfully asked her own question.

"H-hai..." Lucia replied in confusion.

"He is safe and he's waiting for you at the beach." Serenity suddenly replied.

"Eh? You mean Kaito?" Lucia asked as she turned to a direction that Serenity pointed. "But how do you know that it is Kaito that I'm looking...for?" she turned around towards the rocks to find Serenity gone. Lucia was surprised but went to the direction that she was given.

-Beach-

Lucia arrived at the beach to find Kaito standing on the sand, waiting for her.

"Kaito!" Lucia cried as she transformed back to her human form.

"Lucia!" Kaito exclaimed as he ran into the water and hug his beloved.

"Kaito, how did you ended up here?" she asked Kaito.

"Well, someone was able to help me get out of the water but she is gone. Lucia, there is something I have to tell you when I was in the ocean." Kaito told her urgently.

"Eh?" Lucia questioned.

"But first, we have to get back to everyone else. They're probably worried about us." Kaito said.

"Mm!" Lucia nodded in determination.

-Night-

At night, when Lucia and Kaito came back to the Piari Piari Pearl, everyone was running to the two of them, saying that they are relief that they are alright. They then discuss what happened. When Lucia mentioned Serenity, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero gasped.

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"It is just...yesterday when you were taken by Scylla, a girl who is exactly how Lucia described her appeared out of nowhere on a rock. The moment she appeared was when the fog was lifted." Syaoran answered.

"Not only that, but she was gone when we found where you were." Tomoyo replied.

Everyone thought hardly at what was going on. First was Scylla attacking them, then the events in the park, followed after that was the boy, Ethan, and now the mysterious Serenity.

"Well, we won't get answers if we don't get to sleep. Off to bed now." Nikora ordered.

"Hai." everyone replied in unison.

-Lily's Room-

In Lily's room, the white princess' lotus flower is glowing under the moonlight. It is still a bud but it was giving off a strange light. A couple of feathers spiritually fall onto Lily's desk. Lily was sleeping until she woke up. She saw the glowing lotus and gasped. She quickly got out of bed and rushed to her desk.

"What could it be, I wonder..." Lily spoke softly as a vision flashed in her mind.

She sees a white palace, different from hers. It was floating in the sky and it appears to be abandon. The white palace also has a hint of pink to it and she sees many feathers falling from the sky. Somewhere in the throne room, was a flower jewel. A pink tourmaline. "Something...something is familiar about that place." Lily told herself as she stared at the lotus. However, the lotus stopped shining and Lily looked up at the night sky from her window.

"But what could it be..." she trailed off.

-The next day-

The next day, Ethan was walking through the beach. He kept thinking about that day in the park.

'It doesn't make any sense. That strange man, Sakura-chan, and the others have magic, just like me. But why do I feel it is common for battles to happen when it is not suppose to? Not only that, but that man said that I was not seen for twenty-nine years. Does that mean...' he thought.

"That I haven't change at all?" Ethan spoke in confusion to the ocean.

"But you have changed. You just didn't notice." Serenity replied.

Ethan turned to her. "What do you mean by that and who are you?" he asked.

Serenity giggled, "You were different from the last time I met you."

"How so?" Ethan questioned.

"Even though you may not be growing, you still have that caring heart of yours to protect those who are important to you." Serenity replied.

'Chime' 'Chime'

"Have we met before?" Ethan asked another question.

"Maybe, maybe not. But that is what your heart has to decide. However, I'm really sure that you will regain your happiness back. But for now, that happiness is in a deep sleep. I know because that happiness had always treasured you and only you. So. until that happiness comes back to our life, you will stay ageless." Serenity answered.

"Just who are you?" Ethan asked, feeling stunned by Serenity's answer.

"As for that question, you already know...because it was the name that you gave me. It may not be for me directly, but my name is Serenity." Serenity replied.

"Serenity." Ethan said. A vision appeared to him.

**-Flashback-**

"Nee Ethan, I'm sorry." a girl said weekly.

Past Ethan and two girls were in a palace. The girl that was with him looked sad while the other girl was crying. Ethan sees his past self, but can't see the girl that he is holding because she was faded. The girl that was crying has silvery-white hair. She was wearing a flowing white dress that has a hint of pink at the end of the puffed sleeves and at the end of her dress.

"But why?" his past self asked.

"Because you are important to me. I couldn't let that man kill you when it was me and Lily onee-chan he wanted." the girl replied.

"But what about Lily? And me? We'll be really sad that you are gone." past Ethan protest.

"Lily onee-chan, Ethan, please don't be sad. Two royals from the sky shouldn't be sad. Don't worry Ethan, I'll come back. Until then..." the girl replied. She leaned upwards despite her pain and kissed past Ethan on his forehead. "You have to forget Ethan..." she said.

-**Flashback Ends-**

"Back then, that girl erased your memories of her, so you wouldn't blame yourself for her death. And so, she was reborn. She had retained all the memories of her previous life and the feelings she had felt. However, you remained ageless because of that girl's sacrifice. Time has stopped for you so she can catch up. She would have met with you three years ago, but something is preventing her from doing so, that is why you remain like you are now. I'm just saying what she would have said if she was here." Serenity explained.

"Thank you Serenity, but I still don't understand." Ethan replied.

"In time, you will get your memories back, don't fret. But it is best if you make new memories for yourself. That is why she sealed your memories." Serenity replied.

"Do you know her? That girl that I loved?" Ethan questioned.

Serenity looked out to the ocean as her hair is being blown by the wind. "Yes, I do. You can say that I felt connected to her but she and I...are not the same person." she replied back. Serenity then looked back at Ethan.

A man walked behind Ethan. "Hey." he spoke. Ethan turned around to faced the man. "Who are you talking to boy?" the man asked Ethan in a rude manner.

"I was talking to a girl." Ethan answered.

"Well, your eyes must be playing tricks on you because there ain't nobody around this beach except you. Are you trying to make a fool out of me, by lying you little scum? " the man asked coldly while at the same time insulting him.

"No! I'm not imagining things and I'm not lying!" Ethan shouted.

"Lying again, ay? Well, I might have to teach you a lesson not to mess with me." the men approach Ethan with a menacing look. But before he could do any harm on him, a beam of white light hit him. He fell backwards on the sand as Ethan turned to Serenity. She then grabbed onto his hand.

"Quickly, we can't stay here!" Serenity exclaimed.

She pulled Ethan and they ran away from the beach. They ran until they reached the hotel.

-Lily's Room-

Lily was in her room looking up on gemstones when she heard the door being opened. She turned to see Serenity and Ethan exhausted from running.

"Serenity and Ethan?" Lily replied on shock.

"Lily onee-chan, please closed the door!" Serenity pleaded.

Lily did so as Ethan looked around her room.

"Tell me, what happen?" Lily asked in concern.

"Well, we were talking until this man just showed up. He was threatening me when he claimed that I was lying to him because I was talking to Serenity." Ethan explained.

"Serenity!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oops." Serenity replied in embarrassment.

"You know that people cannot see you unless _she_ wants them to, so why did you go when you can't be seen by those people?" Lily asked disapprovingly.

"Because...we were alone and there wasn't anyone at that time. And _he_ just came out of nowhere." Serenity replied weakly, but when she said 'he' there was a little bitterness in her tone.

"Who is he?" Ethan asked.

"It must be Louis if he had threatened you. He's one of the people who had prevented your love from coming to you." Lily answered.

"So...your a ghost?" Ethan asked Serenity.

"Not really. I'm not a ghost but it is a bit complex. I can see anyone but there are a limited number of people who can see me. I can touch anything physical but some people cannot touch me. So in other words, I'm like a spirit with physical appearance." Serenity explained. Ethan touch Serenity's hand and he was glad that he can.

"Lily...I have met you before, haven't I?" Ethan questioned.

"Well, how much of your memories you have got back?" Lily asked her own question.

"Just a portion. I saw you crying and a girl dying. She called you 'onee-chan' but Serenity said that it wasn't her, yet she called you that." Ethan replied.

"I see... would you mind if we have this discussion later? When the others catch up, we'll talk about this." Lily replied.

"How long will I have to wait?" Ethan asked.

"Don't worry, you won't have to wait long. It's very soon." Lily replied. She looked out of her window. "Very soon."

-Sakura's Hotel Room-

Sakura was in her room, thinking of everything that has happened until a Sakura card glowed. She pulled out the card to reveal that it was the RETURN CARD. A vision appeared to her.

**-Past-**

She sees a castle floating in the sky. It was peaceful until a pirate ship came. She sees an army of dark knights attacking the castle. A men was sitting on a blood red chair, his face was entertained.

"Now people of Celino, surrender yourselves. I know that your sky guardian and the sea goddess along with the powerful magician are trying to protect this world, but it is useless. The sea is being delayed while your army are no matched against my dark knights. If you surrender, I might consider in sparing your useless lives." the man replied.

The prince stepped out of the palace. He had white wings on his back and flied up to confront the men. Sakura recognized that the angelic prince is Ethan.

"We will not surrender! What power can you possibly obtain once you get what you want? It is too much for one person alone to control it. Many people tried and failed so why would you think that you can do it? No, these divided power belongs to those who are going to used it for good. It is not for you Reed, if you are going to abuse it." Ethan explained.

"Does that mean that you prefer to die then to give up? Well, that is fine by me. I'll mark your floating home as your grave, Prince Ethan of Celino! Attack!" Reed commanded.

Dark knights started to attack the sky people. They both were equal in strength so the two side are being pushed back and forth.

"Evil begone from this place!" Ethan exclaimed as he shot his arrow from his golden bow, Apollo. When the arrow hits, many of the dark knight were incinerated.

"Curse you prince of Celino!" Reed replied in annoyance. He shot at dark beam and it hits one of Ethan's wings. With one wing damaged, Ethan was losing balance. Suddenly, a dark knight ambushed him and his second wing was damage. Ethan began to fall from the sky as he watched his precious kingdom crumble in the hands of Reed.

"NO!" Ethan shouted as he fall into the darkness of the night. Reed laugh at his victory as he destroyed the kingdom of Celino and got rid of the sky prince.

"A perfect ending for the prince. Falling to the darkness as everything he cared about is destroyed. No one can survived that fall." Reed concluded. He turned to his army. "Prince Ethan is dead! You have done well, my knights." Reed announced.

"YEAH!" the dark knights cheered.

"Return to Sea Skull Island. We now have to deal with that interfering sea goddess and her mermaid princesses." Reed ordered.

"Hai, Reed-sama!" the knights replied as they got on board the pirate ship.

**-Past Ends-**

Sakura was returned to her room as she recalled what she just seen.

"That was so cruel...how could Reed have done this? Why? What power is it that he would go this far?" Sakura asked herself until she heard something.

'Chime' 'Chime'

Sakura looked up.

"Serenity?" she spoke.

"I see that they already told you. It is my pleasure to meet you, Sakura." Serenity replied.

Sakura tried to grabbed her hand but her hand went through.

"HOE!" Sakura yelled, shocked at Serenity's spirit-like appearance.

Serenity looked confused for a moment until she understood what was going on.

"Oh, don't worry. There is a limited amount of people who are touch me, usually they would passed through me." Serenity explained.

"Eh? Why?" Sakura asked.

"We'll talk about that later. As for the vision you saw..." the young girl said.

"It was just terrible." Sakura replied.

"He did it because he believed that the power can make he the most invincible pirate ever. So strong that it would suppress the mighty sky guardian, Sigurd, the beautiful sea goddess, Aqua Regina, and the powerful magician, Clow Reed. However, Clow Reed is dead, Sigurd cannot be found, and Aqua Regina now depend on the seven mermaid princesses to summon her. As for the red and white...if only they were remembered, it would have been a much easier way for Aqua Regina to appear." Serenity replied sadly.

"Serenity?" Sakura called the girl's name.

"Oh sorry. I was recalling a bad memory of mine. Sakura do you want to save Ema?" Serenity asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Then listen very carefully. Ema is in a deep sleep because of a sacrifice she made fifteenth years ago." Serenity began.

"But I thought that it was twenty-nine years ago." Sakura pointed out.

"That was the time when Lily onee-chan was born, the white mermaid princess. You see, at age eleven, Ema made a sacrifice to ensure that the other kingdoms of the sea remained safe. However, her life alone isn't enough. To balance out the peace that everyone will get for a short amount of time, they will have to forget about the existent of the red and white mermaid princesses. Ema's original soul was split into thirty-one pieces. One is already with her. Half of the pieces is taken in the forms of gemstones and the other half take refuge in human souls." Serenity explained.

"Human souls?" Sakura questioned.

Serenity nodded, "Sakura, remember the new card you created? You have two pieces in the card. The ruby heart and a piece that was already inside of you."

"There was a piece in me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. And most of the half that take refuge is closer to you than you think." Serenity replied.

"Then, if I collect all the pieces, then Ema can wake up?" Sakura asked excitingly.

Serenity frowned, "That yes, but another thing of Ema's was stolen from her. It is also important because it show who she is. That final key, is also close to you. The only problem is...it can't go back home to Ema. Please, Sakura. Please awaken the red mermaid princess. If you can prevent Reed's plan from turning into reality, then this world will be safe."

"I will. I will save Ema and this world." Sakura answered in determination.

"Thank you, Sakura. Truly, thank you" Serenity replied in relief as she faded out of the hotel room.

The new card suddenly glowed as Sakura looked at it. At the bottom, the name was now complete. Sakura read the card's name as she recalled that what Serenity just told her is exactly the same what Ema explained to her in her dreams.

"THE SOUL."

* * *

**To clear up any misunderstanding from my story, back in twenty-nine years was when Lily was born. In a future chapter, it will explain about the time since time was kinda stop so it will bring confusion. Anyway I hoped me enjoyed my story and will look forward in reading more. Don't forgot to write in the reviews. See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lily's Past

**Hi everyone. In this chapter, Lily will be narrating her past as she walk around places. I don't know if you have caught the little 'hints' throughout the story so far, but I guess when you get to the end, you will either think 'I know it!' or 'What a plot twist.' Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lily's Past

-Beach Cove-

Lily watched the sky as the clouds shifted at her favorite place in Japan. It was a different part of the beach, inside a cove that has an opening above so light from the moon, sun, or stars can be seen. She was standing in the water, ankle length, however she was not in her mermaid form. She wore a white laced dress with light pink ribbons trailing along the end of the dress. A crystal hair comb is on the right side of her hair. Her straight cut bangs flew around by the breeze from the ocean.

'It's been twenty-nine years ever since that day, that day when I came here.' Lily thought.

She took out her moonstone and stared at it.

'I was not born in the ocean like the other mermaid princesses. I, was different than the rest.' Lily continue to think.

-Near the Maki's Restaurant-

Lily walked around the beach till she saw Maki's restaurant that the girls worked in. She saw Lucia serving the people food but she was mostly talking to Kaito until Hanon made her go back to work. She giggled at her so-called relative.

'She's just like Ema.' Lily thought as her smiled faded away. She walked away from the restaurant and out to the beach.

As she walked towards the water, she saw a group of couples passing her. She felt a bit lonely as she looked out to the ocean.

-Past (Narrated by Lily)-

-Beginning-

Twenty-nine years ago, I was a princess from the sky. Both, me and Ethan are royals who lived in a sky kingdom, but we are not relatives. Ethan represent the bright sky, from dawn to morning, while I represent the dark sky, from dusk to night. His sky kingdom is called Celino, a shortened version for Marcelino which means hammer in Italian. Based on a thunder god. My sky kingdom was named Selene, based on a moon goddess. Back then, the Sky, Earth, Sea and Imaginary worlds shared their powers to bring peace everywhere. Until, the Imaginary world became corrupted, becoming greedy and wanted more power. The inhabitants of that world believed that the powers they gained are for themselves and not for everyone. Sigurd, Aqua Regina, and Clow Reed disagreed with Captain Regan or "Reed" and cast him out.

"I will come back! And when I do, you will pay! I will make sure that everyone of your family and friends suffer!" Reed yelled.

He decided to attack the kingdoms of the sea and sky since Clow, the powerful magician who is protecting the Earth, was dying. It weakens the Earth causing the Sky and Sea to protect it from Reed. The sky and sea kingdoms fought their best, however, it was Reed's plan to attack the sky first since he can't do the same for Earth.

-Selene Palace (Night)-

I am a half-mermaid princess. I got my mermaid blood from my mother, the former white mermaid princess, Sakuya. As for my father, Takahiro, the former sky prince of the night, I received the blood of an angelic ruler. Hence, I am both a mermaid and an angel. I never known Ethan but I felt a linked between us because we're originally from the sky. I was happy back then, until the war between Reed and my parents.

"Queen Sakuya, Reed is attacking the kingdom!" a guard came rushing in.

Queen Sakuya was holding baby Lily. Baby Lily was sleeping in the queen's arms. King Takahiro came into the little nursery, he was very frustrated.

"Sakuya, he's here." he began.

"I know. He is coming to destroy us, but what about Lilia? We can't let our little hope share the same fate as us, Takahiro." Sakuya replied.

"Sakuya, what if you asked Aqua Regina? Maybe she can get you two to safety. After all, you may be a queen of the night sky, but you're still a mermaid princess." the king suggested.

Sakuya shook her head no and spoke, "Unfortunately, Reed is keeping Aqua Regina busy by delaying any help from the other mermaid princesses. By the time they get here, everything will be lost."

"Not everything will be lost. The barrier around this palace is protecting us. It should keep us out of harm, for now. In the meanwhile, reach to Aqua Regina. Hopefully, she'll be able to hear your prayers. Asked her to take the two of you away from here." Takahiro explained.

"But-" the queen began to protest.

"Don't worry about me. Just go!" the king exclaimed.

"Hai." Sakuya replied in determination as she took Lily to the room of prayers.

-Room of Prayers-

Once she reached the room of prayers, Sakuya prayed to the sea goddess, hoping she can get the message.

'Please Aqua Regina, a new home of mine is about to be destroyed. Please, protect Lilia from this disaster. She is my only daughter, the future princess of the sea and sky. Me and Takahiro loves her very much, but we both cannot protect her. Please Aqua Regina, save Lilia!' Sakuya prayed.

The light from her pearl shined brightly. It's brilliance was so strong, that Reed's army outside the palace was stopped.

"White mermaid princess, queen of the night sky, Sakuya. Your prayer was so strong that I am here." the sea goddess replied.

Sakuya turned around to see Aqua Regina behind her. She walked up to her, carrying Lily.

'Aqua Regina, can you take me and everyone else away from danger?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, the delay back at the sea makes me have a little bit of power left. It is only enough for one person." Aqua Regina said sadly. Sakuya was shocked at the news as the sea goddess gave her a moonstone. "This moonstone will take one person on the light of the full moon. Give it to the person you want to send away from this place. It will take that person close to the sea, where I'll be watching over them." she replied before fading away.

Sakuya took the moonstone as she ran out of the room. She has to find Takahiro and tell him.

-Throne Room-

In the throne room, Sakuya found the king.

"Takahiro!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"Sakuya," the king called her name. "What is the matter? Did you get to Aqua Regina?".

"Yes, but she only has enough power for only one person. Takahiro, we have to send Lilia away. I don't want her to suffer our fate when she is just a little spark of hope." Sakuya sobbed.

"But Sakuya..." Takahiro trailed off.

"It's okay, plus I can't just let you die here alone. Soon, the sky and sea will meet again. But this time, it will just not be with Lilia, and her fated half-sister, but my half daughter and another sky royal as well." the queen replied.

"Sakuya." the king said. He walked up to his queen and hugged her. "You're right. We can't let Lilia live this kind of life, even though it pains us, we can't let her die here." he continued.

The queen put the baby princess in a basket. She then looked into her daughter's beautiful silvery-white eyes. She took her shell necklace off and put it around Lilia's neck carefully.

"You will soon take my place, Lilia. You will one day grow up to be a wonderful princess. If you choose to came back here, then perhaps there is hope to restore this kingdom and its people. Until then, this is goodbye Lilia. We both love you." Sakuya cried.

Takahiro gave Lily a white crystal flower hair comb while Sakuya put the little moonstone next to the shell necklace.

The moon was beginning to glow completely white. It shined on the moonstone and then expanded to Lily, bathing her in moonlight. The baby disappears as the king and queen were sad at the loss of their newborn.

Suddenly, the palace shook. The king and queen rushed out of the palace to find Reed hovering above them.

"Reed!" Sakuya shouted.

"I will give you once chance to surrender. Surrender and you can join my side." Reed replied.

"Like we ever take an offer like that! Because of you, we lost someone important to us. We will never join you or forgive you!" the king yelled in anger.

"Very well. I cannot attack you because of the barrier, but I have another trick up my sleeves." Reed replied as he pulled out a sword. "This sword causes destruction. It can passed through any magical protections and destroy the people in it. The palace may be protected but that doesn't mean you are too!" he exclaimed as he swung the sword.

The dark blast went passed the barrier and spread around everywhere. The people are slowly disappearing as the darkness is cursing them. The king and queen are horrified to see themselves disappearing in front of each other. Reed laugh at his win as he disappeared along with his crew.

"Sakuya, don't worry. One day, Lilia will come save us and the kingdom." Takahiro encourage her.

"Hai. Takahiro, I love you." Sakuya declared.

"And I love you." Takahiro announced as the two kiss, fading from existence.

-End of Narrated Past-

-Park-

'I was the only one who survived. After mother sent me away, I ended up in that cove. Aqua Regina then took me to my palace under the sea, where I grew up as a mermaid princess.' Lily thought.

Lily looked at the park where some of the kids are playing.

'Many years ago, when I became thirteenth years old, at my coming of age ceremony, I talked to Aqua Regina. She told me everything and that I have a little half sister. My little sister and I were different from the rest, but I didn't care. I was happy that I still have a family member. I met with her when she was nine years old. She was happy to met me and was surprise as much as I was. I explained to her about me and how I ended up here. Even though I was her half sister and was different, she still was happy to accept me.' Lily continued down her memory lane.

Lily then saw Yukito. He was talking to Toya while eating at the same time. She smiled a little bit at the sight.

'The same with Yue. Because I was born on a full moon and my birth kingdom represent the night sky and the moon, I also felt connected to Yue. I met him in a dream one time. That is when I learned more about myself. Because I am not a true mermaid, I can still remain in human form despite me getting wet.' Lily thought further as she walked away.

'As for Ethan, he was born three years after me and I felt it. A couple of years passed and Reed also manage to destroy his kingdom as well, leaving the sky unable to help anymore. He then went after the sea and attacked the mermaid princesses' kingdoms. He target my little sister. To prevent the other kingdoms from falling like the two sky kingdoms, she sacrifice herself. In the process, to balance out such a sacrifice, the other kingdoms have to forget about the existent of the mystical princesses. The people who were at that place, at that time, at that very moment, were also affected by her sacrifice. Everyone became ageless, even me.' Lily continued.

-Lily's Room-

After closing the door, Lily saw her moonstone glowing faintly. She notice that someone else is in the room with her.

She spoke, "My little sister, who sacrificed herself for everyone, the princess of the lunar moon...her name is Ema."

She turned to see Serenity standing behind her. She gave Lily a little smile.

"Welcome back Lily onee-chan." she replied.

'Chime' 'Chime'

* * *

**I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter of Lily's past. Her mother, Sakuya is part of the name Kono-Hana-Sakuya-Hime which is a Japanese spring goddess/princess. The name also means last night which make sense since her demise happened at night. Takahiro a Japanese name that mean noble, great, and etc. The next chapter will have Lily rescuing the mermaids and Sakura and her powers will have more to it. See you later.**


	8. Chapter 8: The White Mermaid Princess

For those of you who love this story, thank you. Anyway, I'm planning to add Disney songs but in Japanese since eventually, I might run out of mermaid songs and because I need new villain songs for this story's villains. I don't own any of the Disney's song, they belong to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 8: The White Mermaid Princess

The next day, Syaoran was behind Lily's door room. He was about to take a look inside when he heard Sakura's voice.

"Syaoran, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Shh. I'm trying to see what's behind this door." he told her.

"But it isn't nice to go into someone's room without asking." Sakura protest.

"Do you feel it? The magic?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura concentrate and did. She nodded.

"What are you two up to?" Lucia asked. She and Hanon appeared.

"We're trying to looked inside this person's room." Syaoran answer.

"Eh? Why Lily's room?" Lucia questioned.

"So the person's name is Lily?" Sakura asked, she felt like she heard that name before. She continue to think but her thoughts were interrupted by Syaoran, who had opened the door.

"Wait, I want to see too." Hanon exclaimed as she, Sakura, and Syaoran entered. Lucia was panicking until she decided to go in.

-Lily's Room-

What Lucia saw in Lily's room was not what she had expected. Many times when she helped people they had many boxes. But for Lily, barely anything filled up the room. All that was there was the bed, the table, and a few things on the table. Syaoran walked to the table where he sees the white lotus flower and a model of the lunar eclipse.

"Hey, what is this book?" Hanon pulled the only book from the book self. Everyone huddled to see the title, "Snow White and Rose Red". As Hanon flips through the pages, a piece of paper falls out. Sakura picks up the paper to see a fire symbol and a light symbol.

"What do you think this means?" Sakura questioned as she show the paper.

"I think I know." Rina spoke up. Her sudden appearance scared everyone.

"R-R-Rina, what are you doing here?" Lucia asked once she realized that it was Rina.

"I saw the four of you sneaking into this room so I came to see what was going on." Rina answered.

"So what do you think this mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Lily has a book about Snow White and Rose Red, a model of the lunar eclipse and a symbol of fire and light. All three of they are associate with the color red and white. For the symbols, fire could mean for compassionate love while light could mean the love for people." Rina explained.

'Red and white...Ema and the white mermaid princess...' Lucia thought. "Do you think Lily knows something about the Ema and the white mermaid princess?" she asked.

Everyone become shocked at that idea but then they heard Lily's name from outside the door.

"We better get going." Sakura suggested as the other nod their heads in agreement. Luckily, they mange to get out of the room without getting caught either by Lily of Nikora.

-The afternoon-

In the afternoon, the girls decided to go to beach to play. Of course, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina did not join in. Instead they just watched as the waves crash on the sandy beach. Seira stayed home because after they came back from Lily's room, she told them that she has been getting strange dreams recently. Nikora decided best that she stayed home despite her saying that she was alright.

"I hope Seira is alright. I wonder why she didn't told us about those dreams until now." Hanon wondered.

"She probably didn't want us to worry after everything that happened." Lucia replied. She didn't tell anyone but she also had been having strange dreams as well. From what she heard from Seira, all her dreams where about the ruins of the two mystical kingdoms. Lucia's was about Ema and white mermaid princess although it was faded.

Meanwhile Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Kero were playing in the ocean. Sakura wasn't play much instead, she looked at her reflection in the water.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called to her, feeling worried. "Are you okay? You're not your cheerful self."

"Eh? I-I'm fine." Sakura lied. She hates lying to her best friend.

"Psst, Lucia." a voice called out to her in a whisper.

The trio looked into the water to see Coco surface. She hid in the rocks, making sure that the others didn't see her.

"Coco, what are you doing here?!" Lucia exclaimed in excitement, seeing one of her friends. However, her excitement turned to concern because Coco is also not her usual self.

"I need to talk to you... Just not here." she replied. She swims underwater, waiting for the trio. The girls nod and dive into the water, being careful not to get caught by people passing by.

-Ocean-

"What is it Coco?" Lucia asked.

"Have you been getting strange dreams?" she asked.

Lucia nodded her head hesitantly. 'Well, the secret out.' she thought.

"What was yours about?" Rina questioned.

"I saw two mermaids, one red and the other white. Then I saw the destruction of their kingdoms by a man. Everything else was in ruins and he had nine pearls and some magical cards." Coco explained.

"How terrible." Hanon comment.

"It must be Ema and the white mermaid princess." Rina thought out loud.

"Eh? Who's Ema and there's a white princess?" Coco asked.

"Hai. They were forgotten long time ago, that is why we never heard of them before." Lucia explained.

"Oh, what a wonderful surprise. Another princess came for the taken. It is a pleasure to meet you, yellow pearl mermaid princess of the South Pacific ocean." a voice suddenly boomed.

"Who's there!" Rina demand.

Three sea demon appeared. One was Scylla while the two new ones were wearing dark clothing, sisters perhaps? Except, the older one has dark turquoise hair and eyes while the younger one has dark pink hair and eyes.

"We are the Dark Witch Twins" the sea demons replied at the same time. "I'm Sanae." the older sister replied. "And I'm Senya" the younger sister introduce.

"AHH!" the mermaids looked up to see the Scylla has pulled Sakura underwater.

"We heard that the Black Beauty Sisters were your enemies once. Too bad they failed to catch you. However, we won't make the mistakes they did." Sanae told them.

"They were too soft against you. But, like Sanae nee-san said, were not going to fail, even if they were our rivals." Senya replied.

Their stage got set up as they prepare their microphones that was their headpiece.

"Let the show begins!" they both replied as they began their song, "Once Upon a Dream"

The mermaids screamed in pain as their tried to block the song from their ears. When the song ends, the mermaids are close to passing out until...

**~White Pearl Voice!~**

A light appeared as the sea demons shield their eyes. The four mermaids saw a girl with beautiful snowy white hair. Her silver eyes looked at them. She wears a long white dress and sandals. The girl wore a white headband and her gloves are white with the second layer being silver. She holds her microphone to her lips and sing her song, "Koi ni Ochite".

It was now the sea demons turn to scream in pain. After the white princess finish singing her song, her microphone shine with light. It became a long scepter. The top has a beautiful jewel that was placed around sea shells that is the ring connecting it to the staff. On the centered shell is where her white pearl is placed. With a wave of her scepter, she contained the sea demons.

"Now, transform!" she exclaimed.

The four mermaids nodded.

**~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

**~Aqua Pearl Voice!~**

**~Green Pearl Voice!~**

**~Yellow Pearl Voice!~**

The four transform as the white princess' scepter shine again. The light shine on the mermaids giving them an upgrade microphone. It looked the same but the difference is at the middle, there is a blue shell with swirls on both side. As the mermaids sing "Perfect Harmony", their song is even more powerful than before.

"Curse you mermaid princesses!" Scylla yelled as she and the Dark Witch Twins retreat.

"Thank you, white mermaid princess. Um who are you?" Lucia asked.

"Oh? I thought you would have know, Lucia." the girl replied.

"How do you know my name?" Lucia questioned.

"Think hard. Do you remember when I first introduce myself?" the girl asked.

Lucia thought hard until it click. "Lily?!"

Lily smiled, "Yes, I'm the white mermaid princess. One of the Legendary mermaid." She saw that Lucia and the others looked at her in shock. "I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do. But first..." she used her specter to bring Sakura back to the surface.

The mermaids then de-transform and swim to the hotel.

"I'll meet all of you in five minutes." Lily told them as she went to her room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Sorry that I haven't been updating this story. To be honest, I don't think anyone really like this story. The Once Upon a Dream song I used in the darker version sung by Lana Del Rey. Again, I will be using Fujita Maiko's songs for Lily. Anyway, see you next time.


End file.
